Clothes hangers are well known in the art and have been utilized for decades to hang various clothing items such as but not limited to shirts and pants in a closet. As is known in the art, clothes hangers can be manufactured from various different materials such as but not limited to metal wire, plastic or wood. Conventional clothes hangers include a mounting loop configured to engage a rod or similar support structure and a body loop that is somewhat triangular in shape that is formed so as to provide support for a shirt or pair of pants when journaled through the mounting loop.
One problem with conventional hangers is they do not take advantage of the void in the body loop and the void in the body loop is typically unused. Conventional hangers leave the void empty which fails to utilize the space provided by the body loop structure and provide some additional functionality for the clothes hanger. Another issue with conventional clothes hangers is the inability for the clothes hanger to be locked to the support rod from which it is suspended. Conventional clothes hangers typically have a hook structure integrally formed with the body loop that is configured to engage a support rod. These conventional structures do not provide a means to lock the hanger in place so as to inhibit movement from the support structure unless by an individual who has possession of a key or similar item.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clothes hanger that is configured to provide storage for a plurality of different items within the void of the body loop by having an integrated storage compartment disposed therein and wherein the clothes hanger can be locked onto a support rod so as to inhibit the removal thereof.